


Sundream

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent was given, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Some Body Insecurity, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, christine kinda has a mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: warning, i suck at writing smut.i also suck at maintaining good relationships with people, and other things, so don't u dare get disappointed when you realize this is just a lame excuse for me to delay my essay even further.





	Sundream

**Author's Note:**

> ungfudnnsn this is a mess, forgive me father, for i have sinned
> 
> ALSO I JUST RELAISED MICHAEL BARELY TALKS.   
>  i actually suck when it comes to writing dialogue for him in a sexual setting.   
> i don't understand how y'all do it, but it's heckin impossible for me.
> 
>  
> 
> funfact, i didn't carefully pick out that title for this work. it was actually a previous title for a crodamkri fanfic that i deleted, mostly in spite i hated it.

situations like this didn't occur as often as jeremy wished they did.  
 Michael hunched over jeremy, 4 fingers deep into the twinks cunt, keeping a consistent pace, while rubbing gingerly around jeremy's clit with his thumb. he used his free hand to keep himself upright, cooing sweet nothings into his ears. while on the other hand, christine had pushed herself against the end of the beds frame, legs propped up, knees touching each other, easing one of jeremys vibrating didldos in and out of her swollen cunt.  
 the three of them rarely did this, due to the fact it was a awkward subject to discuss, or even begin to think of doing. plus, jeremy wasn't all up in proud of what he had downstairs.  
 Jeremy tried to match Michaels thrusts, lifting his hips every so often, letting his head dig into his memory foam mattress, letting out high moans.  
he needed this sort of release, even if he didn't care for his body parts. once in awhile, even if it was michael who was getting him off,, or even occasionally christine, it helped his mind ease off of all the stresses from the week.  
 "m micha,, oh, micha please" jeremy pushed through his moans, feeling a knot swell in his stomach, clenching harder around michaels fingers.  
Michael just hummed in response, halting his fast paced thrusts, waiting a moment before pulling his fingers out. Jeremy let out a small whine, clenching around nothing.  
"Jeremy, i think it's only fair if we both have a turn with you." Michael hummed, glancing over at christine, the dildo that had been preoccupying her pussy, was set on jeremy's side table, juices dripping from the prosthetic cock, onto his side table. he made a mental note to clean that up later.   
  Christine and michael exchanged spots on the bed. Jeremy didn’t get to see christine like this very often. Hunched over him, her dress shirt from their dress rehearsal earlier was unbuttoned, and hanging loosely on each side of her body. She had discarded her bra much earlier while she played with herself, her nipples puffy from jeremy biting on them earlier in their sex crazed adventure. Her skirt was hiked up around her thighs, exposing her cunt from behind.   
 “Mama wants some sugar from her baby” she hummed, bending her upper back down, licking and nipping at jeremy’s neck.   
“You did so well tonight remembering you line’s” she hummed, nipping at his ear.   
Jeremy gave a small glance over to michael, who had settled himself into christine's earlier spot, rubbing himself through his jeans, letting out small grunts and moans. 

“Goodboys need to be rewarded,,” jeremy’s breath faltered as christine began rubbing her thumb around jeremy’s clothed nipple.   
 “Such a goodboy.”  
She used her elbow to keep herself propped up, letting her other hand make it’s way down to jeremy’s needy cunt, pressing two fingers into his pulsing cunt.  
He let out a small whine, as she picked up where michael left off.

“Goodboy, very good boy” she continued humming small praises to him, before nipping at his skin again, earning small whines and moans from him.

He felt his second climax of the day hit hard. He clenched hard around christine's fingers, letting out a high pitched cry, a few tears falling from his eyes as he rode through his climax. 

 His body shook unsteadily as christine removed her fingers from the overstimulated boy. Usually she’d clean her fingers off by sucking jeremy’s juices off, but instead, she used it as a lubricant, turning to michael, who had pulled himself out of his pants, and stroking his cock. His hair astrew from dealing with jeremy first, and glasses fogged up from all the steam. Christine hummed, as she wrapped her hand around the other's cock, indicating she wanted to help him as well. Almost protesting against it, he let her hand glide up and down his precum soaked cock, once every two or three strokes, rubbing her thumb around his head, causing michael to throw his head back, moaning in pleasure.   
Jeremy found the strength to pull himself up, and maybe,, try to help out his boyfriend and girlfriend. He crawled over to where the two were, loosely wrapping his arms around christines neck, watching as she jerked their boyfriend off. She obviously knew what she was doing, unlike jeremy, who gave michael sloppy handjobs, but he always seemed to still enjoy it, even if jeremy had no clue what he was doing. 

I mean, she had mentioned to both of them before that she had dated a few guys in the past before,, one being jake. But he seriously doubted the fact that they had made love,, or that she gave him a handjob. 

Regardless, he watched as michael fell apart in her hand, letting out lewd moans, and incoherent praises, as he sloppily helped her by thrusting into her hand. “M’,, m’ really c close” he pushed out. Christine gave a small nod, halting her rapid thrusting, giving him a moment, before removing her hand fully from his cock.   
“Jer bear, i’m gonna need you to let go of my neck for a moment” she hummed, hearing a small whine rip from the brunette, but complying, watching as she graciously took michael into her mouth. He didn’t last very long. Michaels hand had found itself laced in her hair, helping her keep the pace up. Jeremy counted to about a minute and 57 seconds, before he heard christine let out a muffled moan, and a low grunt from michael.   
He watched how she stilled herself on his cock, drinking up every last bit of cum he could push out. After a moment, she pulled herself off with a pop, swallowing the last bit left in her mouth. She tiredly laid on top of michael, who had, by that point, put himself back in his boxers. Jeremy sighed. The only thing that seem to etch at him, is how and when michael had expertly discarded his pants. He noticed that he had them while christine was nibbling on his ear, but when he went back to look after she had helped him reach his climax, he was pantless, left only in his boxers, and sweatshirt.  
Jeremy just shrugged it off, knowing that michael did have time in  between the time jeremy had looked at him, and after he had climaxed. He laid his head on michaels shoulder, sighing heavily.  
  That didn’t matter at the moment. None of it did. Not even the stresses of tomorrow could bring him down at this point in time. All that did matter, was the fact he got to be with the two people he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, should i mention that again, this fanfic was inspired off of another fanfic i read millennia ago. and guess what, it was a homesmut fanfic to.


End file.
